


Jupiter Jazz

by jupitersalien



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, visible semen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitersalien/pseuds/jupitersalien





	Jupiter Jazz

The smooth jazz music playing in the background made this night perfect. His arms around me feeling so good. I had missed this.

“My beautiful starbeam, I missed you” my 3rd husband, Spike Spiegle said into my ear.

“If you didn’t still bounty hunt like I suggested, we would see each other more,” I said moving my head to not let him see my face, “I can take care of all your financial issues remember?”

“Well, baby, I can’t help it. It’s a thrill. More so often now that I’m immortal cause of you.” He laughed holding me tightly.

I smiled then looked up to him.

“If it’s your way of getting your kicks, then I understand baby.” I said.

“Speaking of getting my kicks,” he said touching my ass “I’ve really missed you”

“Spike, but, we’re in–”

“We have this corner of the bar and it’s dark, no one will see”

I looked up to him with the look of longing. I haven’t been touched by him in so long. I took a seat next to him at our table. He touched my breast with his and and started kissing me. I was instantly turned on. I was becoming wet. I then placed my hand on this thigh and moved my way up to his cock. Doing that made him stick his tongue in my mouth. He tasted like whiskey and cigarettes aka heaven.

“Please, don’t tease me, woman!” He said.

I gave him a smirk and started to jerk him off over his pants.

“Baby!! Please!! It’s been so long…” He wimpered.

I undid his pants and whipped out his throbbing hard cock. Gods it looked so good. I licked his head and then started to put my lips around him.

“Fuck!! Oh god baby!!”

That response made me go down harder. His whole cock was in my throat. I was gagging on him.

“Baby… Stop, but don’t stop. Oh my God!”

I lifted my head wiping my mouth.

“Then, let’s do this” I said taking my panties off and getting on top of him.

I slid his cock inside me and it felt like pure joy. I haven’t had his dick inside me in almost months.

“I’m home baby…” He moaned.

Shoving my panties in his mouth I said

“Cause you’re bit of a screamer babe.” He grinned and nodded with agreement.

I rode his cock and clung onto him tight. Moaning softly into his ear to make him even more aroused.

“Spike…. Fuck, oh Daddy..”

Spitting out my panties Spike said,

“Baby, I can’t stop loving you.” He then held the back of my head and kissed my neck. The part that drives me crazy.

“Keep doing that and I’ll burst.”

“Burst baby, burst for me” he said licking my tits and burying his face into my chest.

“Spike, I’m cumming!”

He bit my neck and gave me a big hickey.

“Give me one, please!” He begged.

I kissed the part of his neck that made him go crazy. Then I bit and sucked on him.

“Angel baby, not too hard” he said.

“Sorry”

“It’s ok, how could I be mad at you when you make me feel so good inside and out.” He said.

After he said that he kissed me tongue and all. I rode him while still kissing. I moved hard and fast not getting enough. I wanted him so bad. I needed him.

“I’m close, so close. Go hard and deep. Let me fill you up” Spike said.

I did what I was told.

“You’re too dangerous for me.” He moaned.

As he said that I felt him pump is semen into my hollow cunt. He was spilling over. He kissed me and then buried his head into my neck.

“I need to go hunting less often” he laughed.

I got up and grabbed my panties and put them in Spike’s pocket.

“You’re not gonna clean yourself up?” He asked.

“No, I’m just gonna let it drip down my thighs as we leave the bar.”

“Oh, that’s dirty!” he said.

I winked and we walked to the table Jet and Faye was at. Our original table before moving to that one for some alone time. I noticed Faye looking down at the bottom of my dress.

“I hope that ain’t what I think it is!” Faye screamed.

“Jealous?” I said in a snarky tone while Faye gagged.

“Do you even have any decency?!” She asked.

“You’re the one to talk Miss I-Go-Around-With-My-Tits-Showing. Plus on my planet this is a proud moment. You Earth folk have a weird hatred for sex. I just don’t understand.”

“At least clean up so no one will have to sit in Spike’s jizz.” Jet said.

“Good point.” I said Spike laughing next to me.

“You’re a handful, your Majesty” Spike said.

“I’m your handful though.” I laughed.

“Anyways it’s getting late we should head back. I hope Edward and Ein hasn’t caused a mess on the ship.” Jet said.

“I wanna snuggle with Spike while watching stupid shit.” I said in a baby voice.

“I wanna snug too!!” He said also in a baby voice.

We all walked back to the Bebop and enjoyed the rest of the night. Luckily Ed and Ein were dead asleep when we got there so, no trouble at all.


End file.
